Jenna Chen
Jenna Chen is a contestant on 39 Days: Boracay. Biography Name: Jenna Chen 3 Must-Haves for the 39 Days: My makeup bag, my phone and air conditioning. Whats your pet peeve? Stuck up old dudes. Why do you think you will last 39 Days in the wilderness? I'm like, SO social. The most social gal there is out there. Nobody wants to kick off their best friend! Storylines "It's Day Two and I've lost my mind." Jenna is put on the blue team and completes the puzzle for her team during the first challenge. "Keep yelling!" The next morning, Jenna, Curtis and Roy discuss what would happen if the blue team lost the upcoming challenge. Jenna believes one of them would be targeted because the others would be jealous of their looks, and suggests teaming up. The boys both agree. Jenna, Roy and Curtis confront June, Francine and Zeph about their performance in the last challenge. Jenna tells them that she thinks they're weak, and that Eric and Clarissa will vote them off because of it. Francine suggests just voting Eric so the two groups can live separately in peace, and Jenna agrees. Eric approaches Jenna, Roy and Curtis, finding them talking bad about the other clique. When asked about the vote, Roy tells Eric that the other alliance was voting him, and that he should vote Zeph if he wants to stay safe. Eric confronts Zeph. The two have a heated exchange about who is going to be leaving tonight, causing Jenna to move closer to watch. Chase informs Zeph that he has been sacrificed, and lost his place on the island. Zeph calls Jenna a traitor and a coward as he storms off, causing Jenna to laugh loudly. Zeph begins to cry as he boards the boat taking him away. "She's having a nuclear meltdown." June cries hysterically when the blue team arrives back at camp. Francine pulls her away from the others, while Curtis, Jenna and Roy snicker. Curtis digs a small hole under the shelter, throws June's bag in, and then replaces the sand. Jenna and Roy giggle quietly as they watch, before going into the shelter and laying down for bed. "Again, with the dead grandma." Jenna, Roy and Curtis find June and Francine hanging out on the beach. Curtis remarks that its very sad that June lost her stuff, but at least there was nothing cute in her bag. Jenna tells them that it is only a matter of time before they go home, and that they should just leave now and spare themselves the embarrassment of being voted out. June begins crying again, and Francine demands that the three leave, which they eventually do. June approaches Jenna about her missing items. Jenna denies knowledge about them, stating that while she did enjoy laughing at June's tears, she wasn't the one who hid them. June storms off after this. Jenna simply laughs at her as she walks off, then grabs the hammer and begins building a section near where June's bag was buried. "Hypocritical Hippo" Jenna and June are less than impressed with the living conditions on the green beach. Chase announces the tie, to Clarissa's rolling eyes and Jenna's shock. Chase tells the two contestants in the tie to step forward to participate in a tie breaker. Each of them will be given sticks and flint and steel. The must make a fire that burns high enough to burn through a string. Once the string snaps, the victor will be chosen. Gus spends time building a teepee shape with his sticks, while Jenna uses the flint and steel on a small, haphazard pile of sticks. Jenna manages to light the sticks, but when trying to build the fire up, it collapses, causing the fire to go out. Meanwhile, when Gus manages to light his sticks, the fire quickly raises to burn through the string, eliminating Jenna. Jenna calls June a hypocritical hippo as she storms out of the Sacrifice Ceremony. Confessionals 39 Days: Boracay 6 "It's Day Two and I've lost my mind." 1 "Keep yelling!" 2 "Again, with the dead grandma." 1 "Hypocritical Hippo" 2 Trivia * Jenna is the first contestant to have a confessional. Category:39 Days: Boracay Contestants Category:Contestants of East Asian Descent Category:English Category:Females Category:Twelfth Place Category:Fifth Eliminated